


Animal Attraction

by shadowandrhyme



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-20 00:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1489810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowandrhyme/pseuds/shadowandrhyme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno talks about animals. Sid loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal Attraction

**Author's Note:**

  * For [july_v](https://archiveofourown.org/users/july_v/gifts).



> The title doesn't really fit, oops. Another ficlet from Tumblr.

It starts as a PR idea, the reasoning behind which escapes Sid. He is pretty sure that there is no need for a segment on Pens TV that includes Geno walking through the ZOO and talking about all the animals he likes the best (which, Sid is firmly convinced, is all the animals; even the ugly ones, even the poisonous ones and definitely the dangerous ones). It has nothing to do with hockey and it doesn't help the community or anything. So, it's a thing Sid really doesn't understand.

But when he sees the segment, a few days after it has been released, he has to admit that it might, quite possibly, be the most adorable thing he has ever seen (and he has a baby sister who set the adorable bar pretty high). Geno is obviously excited about it all; he keeps tripping over the words and stopping in the middle of sentences to take a deep breath before continuing. All his _I_ s are _I'm_ s and a few times Geno casually slips in the Russian word for the animal if he doesn't know the English one. He talks about what the animals eat – _See, bear eat all. Eat you, too, when hungry. Not angry bear, not good idea_. - and what they usually do – _Koala, is lazy. Like Nealsy. Only eat, sleep. Not care about hair like Nealsy_. - and pointing out all the interesting facts the viewers should apparently learn – _Straus... is big bird, only run – it make sound like lion. Not angry straus. He kick your ass_. or _Flamingo eat only when his head upside down_ (while stopping and hunching himself to the side until he's grinning in the camera from almost upside-down position).

Naturally, there are penguins. Geno watches them and talks about penguins being birds and then points out at two penguins standing by the back. “Is Sid and me. Penguins gay sometimes, is okay. Like people. Is okay too.”

Sid isn't quite sure whether Geno just outed them as a couple or not, but he can't bring himself to freak out just yet when Geno is crouching by a penguin, grinning into the camera and looking a hundred percent pleased with himself.


End file.
